


Sweet Sacrifice

by CaffeineQueen



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, Angst, Gen, Short and Crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineQueen/pseuds/CaffeineQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only a wall separating her and the hundreds of people who would cheer as she was ripped apart, cheer as she ripped someone apart. She could still remember their sharp, narrowed features as they clapped for her death. She could still remember...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This pretty much took about five minutes to write and honestly is probably really bad. There was literally no reason for it, I haven't seen the movies or read the books in months and this just popped into my head incredibly randomly. Set in Catching Fire, just before Katniss goes on stage for the first time after being chosen for her second Hunger Games.

Her breathing was shallow, her head swimming, she could still taste blood in her mouth, feel it drying in a gooey, sticky mess on her hands.

She could still see the faces in the sky, hear the cannon and feel the sick sense of relief when she remembered those features illuminating the sky.

She could taste him on her lips.

She inhaled and felt the familiar tightening and pinching of her chest, her arms still heavy from the body of the little girl so like the one she saw every morning when she woke.

She opened her eyes hardly remembering closing them, she could still feel the heaviness of the mocking jay pressing on her chest.

She closed her eyes again when the prickling became too much, she could still smell the stale alcohol from whispered advice.

She remembered her weight becoming too much for her legs and crumbling into the dead leaves, she wished she was still allowed to fall.

She took another breath and opened her eyes, she could still feel the cool steel against her throat and the heaviness of berries in her palm.

She raised her chin, pulled her lips up at the edges and walked onto the stage.

She could still hear the screaming, could still taste the salt on her cheeks and the fear threatening to overtake her being, but the thing she remembered the most was how to survive.

**Author's Note:**

> …..No, I'm sorry, but you can't have the time you took to read this piece of crap back, I apologise...and no the title had absolutely nothing to do with this, the song just happened to come on as I was trying to think of a title, so uh...shout out to Evanescence I guess.


End file.
